


underneath the mistletoe our love awaits

by kyungseouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kaisoo is endgame, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungseouls/pseuds/kyungseouls
Summary: "funny how we both had the idea of kissing each other under the mistletoe"





	underneath the mistletoe our love awaits

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's @kyungseouls from twitter !! i wanted to give back something to my readers and decided on writing a oneshot !! merrry christmas my fellow kaisooists <3

jongin is on the verge of screaming his excitement out.

 

he sat on his bed, leg moving from too much adrenaline. he blushed furiously as he took a quick glance of the box full of cute sized mistletoes.

cute sized that reminded him of someone.

 

 _someone_ _named_ _do_ _kyungsoo_.

 

he is jongin's neighbor and a close friend that usually accompanies the latter on the way of going to school.

 

he didn't realized when he started to take a liking towards the older but he does know what made him crush on kyungsoo.

 

people usually like kyungsoo because of his charming features.

 

like his _heart_ _shaped_ _lips_.

 

that automatically magnets the direction of his gaze.

 

 _cute_ _big_ _eyes_ _that_ _feigned_ _innocence_

 

even though the older would crack up dirty jokes here and there.

 

 _his_ _deep_ _voice_ _that_ _contrasted_ _his_ _young_ _babyface_ _features_.

 

that sounds like sweet velvety material that relaxes jongin.

 

but those factors are merely a fraction of how he fell inlove with the other.

 

he fell inlove with _his_ _selflessness_.

 

even if they were practically shivering on a snowy day in seoul, kyungsoo would remove his padded coat and sling it around the younger.

 

"i'm going to endure this cold jongin. you need this more than i do."

 

"but hyung i'm already wearing one, see?"

 

kyungsoo just chuckles at this as he takes ahold of jongins hand, interlacing their fingers like puzzle pieces that we're meant to be with each other. jongin no longer feels the coldness of his motherland but the heat of their interlocked hands and his cheeks that mirrored how much he was moved by the older's sweet actions.

 

he fell inlove with  _his_ _humbleness_.

 

even if everyone knows kyungsoo did a great damn job in tasks they we're given to do, he bows at each compliment no matter how repetitive it was, kyungsoo expressed simple gratitude in each word spoken.

 

he fell inlove with _his_ _cute_ _personality_.

 

people would think kyungsoo is shy and doesn't really have that aura of approaching others, jongin admits, he's one of those people.

 

but jongin was raised not to be judgmental so he approached the other and things instantly clicked. they both had a lot in common and have similar taste in music, animes and even food.

 

jongin could literally name 100 things that made kyungsoo such a lovable person.

 

he snapped out of it and stood from where he's sat. he grabbed his things and made a last minute plan of going to a nearby café to have some hot chocolate.

 

as he locked his gate he noticed kyungsoo walking to his way.

 

"oh hey, soo!" he acted nonchalantly like he wasn't gushing about him earlier.

 

"hey ni. where are you going?"

 

"i wanted to stop by junmyeon's café. do you want to go ou— i mean go with me?" jongin had a symphony of swear words whirling around his mind after stumbling on his own words.

 

a soft smile slowly grew on kyungsoo's lips as he nodded his head. he placed his hand inside jongin's coat pocket keeping it warm.

 

jongin was shocked even though he shouldn't be surprised over these actions done by the other.

 

surprising as it is to some others but kyungsoo is like a koala, constantly clinging on jongin.

 

he's so clingy that he even got stuck to jongin's heart.

 

jongin shook his head at his own cheesiness but you can't blame him,

 

love is a weird potion that intoxicates you.

 

jongin stepped his game up and grabbed the hand from his pocket and held on it instead.

 

"body heat is more effective."

 

kyungsoo blushes by the words but jongin mistook this for the chilly weather.

 

 

 

kyungsoo looked around the menu and softly squeezed jongin's pinky.

 

"what do you want?"

 

 _you_.

 

"hot chocolate would be fine."

 

they now had their drinks with them and sat on a vacant table. they started with small talks regarding the christmas break and the overflowing amount of projects to be done which they agreed on to be done with the help of each other.

 

"uhm, do you want to spend the christmas eve with me?" jongin's spoke in a small voice but kyungsoo heard it loud and clear.

 

"of course i would love to spend it with you." kyungsoo replied with a quirk of the corner of his lips.

 

jongin's heartbeats were faster than usual.

 

"are you okay?"

 

jongin lifted his blushing face up, quickly averting the gaze and chose to stare at his cute button nose instead.

 

"i-i'm just happy. i'm usually alone on christmas because my parents are abroad and my friends are with their family. i'm just deeply overwhelmed, i get to spend this christmas with someone."

 

kyungsoo felt a bit sad over this but he quickly replaced it with a reassuring smile, tapping the other's knuckles gently.

 

"let me tell you a promise. i'll spend every christmas with you."

 

jongin bit his lip from shouting due to the butterflies that were swarming around in his stomach but his excitement went to his knee instead and bounced too much, bumping the table that surprised kyungsoo a little bit.

 

jongin was about to protest and spill out lousy excuses to not embarrass his self but kyungsoo was fast enough to retaliate and stood up, giving jongin a quick peck on the forehead.

 

"you cute dummy."

 

 _fuck_. _fuck_. _fuck_.

 

jongin is literally gonna faint any second now.

 

 

after the "date" they had, the pair respectively went home first to do their personal things before the mini get together christmas eve happen.

 

after his neighbor waved goodbye, jongin immediately dashed into his house and locked the door before violently fisting the air with triumphant.

 

he fixed his christmas decorations and fixed the movies since kyungsoo said he's in charge of the food since he's so damn good at cooking making him even more boyfriend material.

 

he finally got to his bedroom and looked at the box of mistletoes, he really wanted to break out from his shy shell and hang this around to kiss kyungsoo this coming eve but he also didn't want to make things awkward between them.

 

in the end he hanged it up anyways.

 

 

 

he kept pacing back and forth because of the nervousness that coated his body.

 

suddenly the doorbell rang and he had to slap his cheeks to stop the anxiety that he was slowly falling into.

 

he opened it to see kyungsoo holding a gift and carrying a container full of homemade sweets.

 

"i-i'm sorry i didn't get you anything i was too occupied with fixing the decorations of my house."

 

"it's fine ni, it's just a present. what matters is that we get to spend time each other."

 

 _i_ _want_ _to_ _marry_ _him_.

 

kyungsoo was led in and jongin remembered the mistletoe he hanged up the ceiling and he attempted to get it off. he wanted to wuss out because he grew more shy now.

 

but kyungsoo was fast enough to see this and cutely chuckled. he stood on his tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on jongin's lips.

 

jongin blanked out for a few seconds but kyungsoo's reflex was fast enough to react and tugged jongin's arms to refrain him from falling.

 

"you silly bear." kyungsoo laughed and softly pushed jongin where there was no mistletoe hanging. he suddenly opened his present, confusing jongin but his questions were answered when the shorter grabbed out a a piece of mistletoe.

 

he didn't quite reach the ceiling so he placed it on the top of jongin's head instead.

 

this time it wasn't just a quick soft kiss.

 

it lasted long enough to make jongin sure that kyungsoo did in fact reciprocated his feelings.

 

" _funny how we both had the idea of kissing each other under the mistletoe."_


End file.
